Conventionally, vehicles such as electric vehicles (EV) and plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHV) are equipped with power storage apparatuses such as lithium-ion rechargeable batteries and nickel metal hydride rechargeable batteries. Power storage apparatuses store electricity supplied to in-vehicle devices such as electric motors. Such a power storage apparatus includes an electrode assembly in which electrodes are stacked and layered. The electrode assembly is wrapped with a push-in guide plate when inserted in a case. Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1. Accordingly, the power storage apparatus of Patent Document 1 facilitates insertion of the electrode assembly into the case.